


Plight of the Lord's Blade

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Blood Play, Castration, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Denial, F/M, Fdom, Fsub, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, JOI - Freeform, Knife Play, Lore - Freeform, Masturbation, Multiple Endings, Rape, Revenge, Role Playing, Titfuck, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome, pronebone, switchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: You--is that not . . . the soul of the man who fell on this spot?He was a dear friend.  I wish to pay proper respect with that soul.  Would you be willing to part with it?
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Lord's Blade Ciaran
Kudos: 7





	1. Ciaran is a Lonely, Cock-Starved Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+.
> 
> ==========
> 
> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Ciaran: KEER-ən
> 
> Gwyn: gwin
> 
> Ornstein: ORN-steen
> 
> Gough: gow
> 
> Artorias: 'R'-Tore-'E'-Us
> 
> ==========
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
> Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(somber tone)  
Hello. I was not expecting visitors. This place isn't exactly . . . *hospitable* these days. I must ask, though, are you human?

(short pause)

(condescending tone)  
[sigh] I see. Please tell me you're not some rogue or debased rapist. I'd rather not have the trouble.

(apologetic tone)  
I'm sorry, that was rather rude. I forgive you for your shortcomings, and I hope you'll forgive mine . . . however large the disparity between them *might* be. I am called Ciaran, Lord's Blade of the Knights of Gwyn.

(short pause)

Oh, how very perceptive. I'm here to pay my respects. Please allow me a moment alone to--

[gasp]

(surprised tone)  
You--is that not . . . the soul of the man who fell on this spot?

(short pause)

He was a dear friend. I wish to pay proper respect with that soul. Would you be willing to part with it?

(short pause)

Thank you, you are very kind. I must admit, I've misjudged you. Please forgive my prior disdain . . . in truth, I've been somewhat of an outcast for quite some time. I've not had the pleasure of another's company since . . .

[saddened sigh]

(somber tone)  
It doesn't matter. But, rest assured, your kindness here today is much appreciated . . . even if I'm ill-fit to show it.

(short pause)

I suppose there may be . . . *other* ways to show my appreciation, though. If you were so inclined, that is. Would this . . . be of interest to you?

(short pause)

[soft chuckle] My apologies, I forget that humans aren't the most quick-witted creatures about. I'll be blunt: in recompense for your kindness here today, I shall allow you to fuck me . . . as you would a lover. Matters of flesh mean little to me these days, so it would be no trouble on my part. I'm happy to do it, *if* you were receptive to the idea.

[soft moan of acknowledgment]

I can see by your flushed expression that you approve. Very well. Then it seems I'll be mating with a human today. Why don't you be a good boy and strip for me. And, in solidarity, I'll do the same.

{sound of armor being shed}

Count yourself lucky, human. No man living has ever laid eyes on my face, much less my bare flesh. It's a great honor to be in the presence of the Lord's Blade in such a lewd and inglorious state. [soft chuckle] But I can see by the way your eyes are fixed on my breasts that you're not a shy sort. I'm glad for that.

[sigh]

(seductive tone)  
Tsk tsk tsk. But *that* certainly won't do. Your cock is soft and squishy. [soft chuckle] I forget that humans need some *encouragement* to reach their full potential. Come, let us sit facing one another. I have certain . . . *methods* to get you in the proper mood.

(short pause)

There. Now, let me just . . . spread my legs for you. [sigh] Look here, human. Do you see? My gaping slit is eager for your company. [soft chuckle] Such is inevitable when neglect sets in, but I feel I may not be neglected for much longer.

[soft moan]

(commanding tone)  
Now . . . *stroke*. Stroke your cock and make it hard. I will caress my slit in time with your strokes. Keep your eyes on me--[moan]--and do exactly as I command.

[soft moans as you masturbate]

Keep stroking, human. Don't--[whimper]--don't stop. Get yourself nice~ and stiff for me. [shuddering moan] That's it. Just like that. Keep stroking.

[continued moaning]

I'm getting wet at just the thought of what you're about to do to me with that ever-growing cock of yours. [moan] Stroke faster! [whimper] You know . . . I used to be quite the little slut back in my glory days. [shuddering moan] I said faster!

[continued moaning]

I used to--[whimper]--fuck the other Knights of Gwyn, all of them at once. [giggling moan] Ornstein in my ass . . . Gough in my mouth--just the tip, though. Even I have my limitations. [soft chuckle] Did I say you could stop?! Keep stroking, human.

[continued moaning]

And, of course, Artorias was *always* in my cunt. [shuddering moan] It was only ever his to fuck. And he *always* came inside, mind you. [whimper] I-I-I couldn't bear the thought of another man staining my womb. [gasp] That's it. Faster, still. Work yourself to the brink. Keep looking at me.

[intensified moaning]

But eventually--[moan]--in his absence, I . . . I need to feel it again! [whimper] I need cock inside me, even if it's not the man I love! Stroke harder, damn it!

[passionate moaning as you approach orgasm]

(frenzied tone)  
That's it! That's it! That's it! Faster! Faster! Faster! [intense moan] Stop!

[relieved moaning and sighing as you come down from an aborted orgasm]

(commanding tone)  
That's quite enough, human. I don't want either of us to cum until the main event. [sigh] Now, in reverence to my dearly departed . . . I wish not to see your face whilst in the throes of passion. You will be the only man to ever penetrate my raw cunt--other than him--and I will not tarnish that honored tradition by looking you in the eye.

[gentle sigh]

As such, I will lay flat on my stomach. I want you to pin me to the ground with your whole weight, and fuck me with everything you have.

(short pause)

Every last inch, and every last drop of cum. Oh yes--I expect you to spurt inside me! Is that understood? If you so much as let a single *speck* of it escape me, I will be *very* displeased. Now, if it's not too much trouble, *mount* me, human. Take me as a man takes a woman.

[grunt as he puts his weight on you]

That's it, be rough with me. Hold nothing back. I--

[long, passionate moan as he penetrates you]

(passionate tone)  
Oh thank the lord! I was beginning to think I'd never feel this again! [moan] Yes, please, *ram* it into me like that! I'm your whore! I'm your slut! Take me like a fucking animal!

[frantic gasps and moans as he fucks you]

Harder! Harder! I said harder, damn you! [gasp] That's better! That's--[shuddering moan]--that's what I needed!

[continued gasps and moans]

F~fuck! [shuddering moan] A-Artorias! My love! Please fuck me! Yes, I--

(angry tone)  
Did I tell you to stop?! Harder, you cunting bastard!

[continued gasps and moans]

(passionate tone)  
Yes, that's it. That's it, my love. [moan] Oh, how I've missed you! I've missed your cock! [whimper] It's perfect! A perfect fit! Like a lock and key--oh lord, it's wonderful!

[continued gasps and moans]

Yes! Yes, of course I'm your bitch! I'm your tight, little hole to fuck and to fertilize! [frantic moan] I'm naught but a husk, *desperate* to be filled! Nothing but a cock-sheath--*your* cock-sheath!

[muffled grunts and whimpers as he pushes your face into the dirt]

That's right! Be rough with me! Grind me into the fucking stonework! Fuck me bloody if you have to! You--[pained cry]

(frenzied tone)  
My hair! You're pulling my golden locks! [shuddering moan] Yes, my love, of course it's yours! I'm all yours, darling! Every piece of me--you can do whatever you like! [pained grunt] I'm yours! My body's yours! Yes! Yes! Yes!

[desperate moaning and crying]

Y-you're getting close, are you not? [happy moan] Yes, my love, of course I'll accept it inside! I would love nothing less! [giggling moan] I only ask that you wait for me. Grant me the honor of cumming alongside you! [long sigh] As it was meant to be! Please, my love! Let us cum together!

[intensified moans and grunts as you approach orgasm]

I'm so close! I'm so close! Do it! Blast it in me! Make me pregnant! I want to bear your child! [moan] I want it so bad! Fill me! Fill me! Fill me~!

[improv orgasm]

(exhausted tone)  
Thank you. [gasp] Thank you, human. [groan] I, um, I *really* needed that . . . in case it wasn't obvious. [soft chuckle] I sense you feel the same way. Am I wrong?

[sigh]

Yes, the trials and tribulations of a soldier are . . . well, to be plain, they do not afford us many such sexual escapades. I am happy you were able to enjoy it as much as I was.

(short pause)

I feel, though . . . that I should apologize. I realize that my behavior was less a matter of thanks, and more a . . . manipulation of an unknowing stranger. For that, I am deeply sorry. Please forgive me, human.

(short pause)

[soft chuckle] No, it's truly not. I was wrong to use you in that manner. You are a kind and gentle soul, in more ways than one. I could not have been luckier to have found you on your travels.

[gentle sigh]

(somber tone)  
The truth is . . . well, I miss my beloved terribly. I'm not the mawkish type, but . . . after he was taken by the Abyss, I . . . well, I realized how much I took for granted. There was much regret, and I knew not how to manage it.

[sniffle]

But your kindness, both in delivering his soul and affording me one more fleeting fantasy, has mended my broken heart. I'm in your debt, human. If ever you find need of my services, don't hesitate to call upon me.

(short pause)

(happy tone)  
[giggle] No, you can rest easy in that regard. Though you certainly seeded me with great ferocity, you need not worry about a child born out of wedlock.

[sigh]

(somber tone)  
The truth is . . . I had wanted a child with Sir Artorias for some time . . . but I could never get pregnant. Y-you may have noticed my scar--or at least one of them--just below my naval. [soft chuckle] I remember the day well--when I took an arrow to the gut.

[sniffle]

I would surely have perished, had Artorias not carried me to safety. He saved my life, but I fear the ordeal came at the cost of motherhood for me.

(short pause)

So you can rest assured, there shall be no fruit born of your seed here today. I would not have asked you to release inside had that not been the case.

(short pause)

Nonetheless, I believe it is time for us to go our separate ways. You have your duties, and I mine. I shall look forward to crossing paths with you again . . . someday. But for now, let us part with one more gesture of good faith.

[long gentle kiss]

Farewell, human. I shall never forget you.


	2. Revenge of the Lord's Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, of course . . . I must not be presumptuous. Artorias would not have approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this script are 18+.
> 
> ==========
> 
> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Ciaran: KEER-ən
> 
> Gwyn: gwin
> 
> Ornstein: ORN-steen
> 
> Gough: gow
> 
> Artorias: 'R'-Tore-'E'-Us
> 
> ==========
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(somber tone)  
Hello. I was not expecting visitors. This place isn't exactly . . . *hospitable* these days. I must ask, though, are you human?

(short pause)

(condescending tone)  
[sigh] I see. Please tell me you're not some rogue or debased rapist. I'd rather not have the trouble.

(apologetic tone)  
I'm sorry, that was rather rude. I forgive you for your shortcomings, and I hope you'll forgive mine . . . however large the disparity between them *might* be. I am called Ciaran, Lord's Blade of the Knights of Gwyn.

(short pause)

Oh, how very perceptive. I'm here to pay my respects. Please allow me a moment alone to--

[gasp]

(surprised tone)  
You--is that not . . . the soul of the man who fell on this spot?

(short pause)

He was a dear friend. I wish to pay proper respect with that soul. Would you be willing to part with it?

(short pause)

(disappointed tone)  
Yes, of course . . . I must not be presumptuous. Artorias would not have approved.

But then, what can one expect from a *human*? [soft chuckle] Always taking what you please. Perhaps it's time *I* did the same.

{sound of weapon being drawn}

(confrontational tone)  
Oh, don't look so surprised. Did you think me some weeping widow? Or are you just *so* thick that you didn't recognize a cold-blooded assassin standing right in front of you?

[giggle]

You've got some nerve, human. The man's soul you clutch in your greedy little fingers--he was worth ten *thousand* of you--whatever *you* are. I suppose *you* killed him--or should I say what was left after the abyss enfeebled him. I shall take great pleasure in tearing you apart, slowly, and prying it from your gnarled hands!

Draw your sword and come to me, I haven't had a fresh kill in a while. Should be a good bit of fun.

(short pause)

(annoyed tone)  
Hmph! Such conceit! Do you imagine yourself too strong to fight a feeble woman like me? [chuckle] You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?

[sharp sigh]

Very well, you'll just make it easier for me. Not that it would've made any difference. You were doomed the moment you stepped foot in here.

[combative shriek as you charge him]

{loud thudding sound}

(long pause)

(playful tone)  
Wake up~. [giggle] Can you hear me? I said . . .

[slapping sound]

(angry, commanding tone)  
Wake up!

(short pause)

There we are. That wasn't so hard, now, was it? Can't have you *laze* the day away, can we?

(short pause)That's an excellent question. Where *are* we? [soft chuckle] Well, to be concise, I had a friend lend me his workshop. The big brute used to hunt dragons, but these days he's content to tinker away at his ridiculous wood sculptures. [sigh] How the mighty have fallen.

Regrettable as that may sound, his workbench is ideal for restraining bothersome fools such as yourself. Don't bother struggling. If you didn't fight back before, what good is it now?

(short pause)

[soft chuckle] Ah yes, I've *relieved* you of that troublesome armor. You won't have any need of it from here on out.

[long sigh]

Artorias has gone . . . Gough has succumbed to the banality of *pacifism* [disgusted shudder] . . . and Ornstein has become a glorified bodyguard for that *whore* of a princess, in all her buxom glory. [groan] How I'd *love* to sink a blade into that cow's oh-so noble heart.

[chuckle]

Don't you see, human? Lord Gwyn has abandoned us in favor of linking his precious flame--a fool's errand, to be sure. And in his absence, truth be told, all that held me together--that kept me bound to my dutiful *morals*, or whatever you'd like to call them--was Artorias.

(sinister whispering)  
And *you* killed him, didn't you?

[soft chuckle]

That was foolish, I fear. But, in a way, I really should thank you. I'm *free* now. There's nobody left to love, to honor, or to fight for. I can do whatever the *fuck* I want. And right now, I *really* want to play with you.

{sound of weapon being drawn}

(comforting tone)  
No no no no. Shhhhh. It's okay--it's okay. I know what I'm doing. I know just~ where to stick you without hitting anything vital. [giggle] I'd *never* kill you. That would be silly. Because~ . . .

(whispering)  
I saw your little dark sign while I was undressing you.

Tsk tsk tsk. I wouldn't want to send you back to the comfort of your nice warm bonfire, now would I? So~, instead I think I'll keep you alive, and have some fun with you for a while.

(short pause)

Do you like my dagger? [soft chuckle] It's dark silver, and I'm told it has quite a *venomous* bite to it. But~ for our purposes today, I think that'd be a bit excessive. So I'll just put it over here for now.

{sound of weapon being drawn}

Now *this* is more appropriate for what I have in mind. Solid gold and *razor* sharp. Tell me, human, do you *know* how many throats this blade has slit over the years? [chuckle] In truth, I lost count long ago.

[soft sigh]

You feel that? The long~ cool metal tracing your skin. Feels nice, doesn't it? I, uh . . . [soft chuckle] Excuse me just a moment.

{sound of armor being shed}

[sigh] That's better. Now it's just you and I. None of that pesky armor between us. [giggle] Oh, you're right to stare, darling. After all, no *living* man has ever laid eyes on my bare flesh. You should count yourself amongst an elite group . . . at least for a little while.

[soft gasp]

Oh~, looks like you're getting a little excited, aren't you? Tell me, human, what kinds of taboo thoughts are racing through your head right now to give you such an impressive erection?

(short pause)

Are you, perhaps, thinking about *penetrating* me? [chuckle] It's funny how expectations can be so *different* from reality, isn't it?

{stabbing sound}

Here's an example. You *thought* you'd be penetrating *me*. But it seems that, in reality, *I* am penetrating you. [giggle] Shhhh, shhh, shhh. Don't cry. It's unbefitting of a warrior . . . even a human warrior.

[sensual moaning]

{sound of blade withdrawing}

(seductive tone)  
Lord almighty! The *blood* you're gushing--it's so fucking beautiful! You're leaking like a stuck pig. I could just *bathe* in it. [soft chuckle] In fact, let me just lean in and . . .

[seductive moaning as you grind your breasts into him]

Is there anything more erotic--more *primal* than being *covered* in warm blood? [long sigh] I don't expect you to agree. It's hard to appreciate the raw sexuality of a bloodbath when you're on the receiving end. [soft chuckle] But, admit it, you'd probably see things differently if you were in my position, wouldn't you?

[continued moaning]

Oh, don't be so dishonest. You'd be more than willing to slit me open and cover yourself in my gore if you had the chance. You're not better than me.

[continued moaning trailing off with a satisfied sigh]

There, now *that's* better. Look. Look what you did. My breasts are *slickened* with your blood. I dare say they might make a good *sheath* for your--[chuckle]--throbbing cock. What say you, human? Would you like me to show you some mercy?

[moaning giggle]

Oh, you don't say? Well, I'd be happy to give you some . . . *relief*. But know this. If you so much as spill a *drop* of seed between my breasts, I'll be very displeased.

(sinister whispering)  
I might just lose my temper. And then who knows how much blood I might spill.

[evil giggle]

Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I wouldn't want to hurt you.

[sensual moans as you take him between your breasts]

Oh my lord, I must say you're bigger than meets the eye now that I have you *snug* between my breasts. Not as big as Artorias, mind you. But then he was a *real* man. [chuckle] Not some fledgeling undead who's out. Of. His. League.

[continued moaning with some added gasps]

You should see the look on your face. It's as if you've never felt anything quite so good before. [soft chuckle] Don't tell me your cherry's in tact. *That* would be pathetic, but in keeping with the impression you've built so far.

[continued gasps and moans]

Don't you *dare* finish on my breasts. I swear, by all the horrors this world has to offer, if you bespatter my chest with your filthy seed, you'll regret it. So show some resolve and hang on.

[continued moaning with some giggling]

Oh no, I feel you pulsing. You'd better~ be careful. If you spurt that filth on me, it'll be the last thing you'll ever spurt. [chuckle] From your cock, that is.

[intensified moaning]

And~ that's enough of that. Nicely done. You've managed to restrain yourself from spilling your seed on a captor who's covered in your own blood. You must be *so* proud.

[shuddering moan]

I feel I should be honest, though. I'm getting . . . *really* excited from all this blood. Hmmm. Now that you've tasted the gentle *squeeze* of my breasts, how would you like to feel the warm embrace of my *cunt*?

[evil giggle]

You can't resist, can you? Very well, I think I've earned a little recreation. Why don't you just . . . do what comes natural. I'll just . . . climb on top of you . . . and~

[long passionate moan as you sink down on him]

(excited tone)  
Nice and slick! Just as it should be. [soft chuckle] I don't know if it's the blood or the dribble leaking from your cock, but I love it.

[aggressive moans and grunts as you ride him]

Sorry, but I'm not one for gentle lovemaking. [gasp] I prefer to *fuck* my prey into submission. [giggle]

[continued moaning and grunting]

I must say, though your resolve has so far been disappointing, your cock has more than exceeded my expectations. [moan] And the way you're throbbing--[whimper]--I can tell you're still close to the edge.

[continued moaning with some frenzied giggling mixed in]

{slicing sound}

(aggressive, sensual tone)  
Bleed for me, you cunting fuck! Paint me red, you bastard! That's it, that's it! Thrust those fucking hips up into my juicy cunt! Do it! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!

[intensified moaning and grunting]

What's that? Speak up, human, I can't hear you. Oh? You want to--[shuddering moan]--shoot your seed in my tight little cunny? Are you *that* desperate? Willing to seed your rapist just to feel some release? [giggle] Pathetic. Why don't you just give in and do it? There's no point in denying it any longer.

[heightened moaning]

You know you want to. Wouldn't it feel nice to just let go right now? Buried to the hilt in my fucking twat? [chuckle] Do it, you bastard! Let it flow! Give it everything you have! Blast it in me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

{slicing sound}

[evil giggles and long shuddering moans]

(sweet, sadistic tone)  
Oh~, that's too bad. You didn't quite get there before I sliced your cock off, did you? How very unfortunate. Well, at least you're still nice and snug inside me . . . even if it's not attached to your body. [giggle] Don't worry, I'll keep your cock safe in my cunt for a while. Maybe I'll just let it slip from me when it finally softens.

[long moan]

Good lord, your severed cock is still twitching inside me. Tell me, darling, can *you* still feel it twitching? Like a phantom limb? [giggle] Oh, don't bother answering. You're too busy screaming and whimpering. When you calm down, we can try having an adult conversation. [soft chuckle] That is, *if* I ever return to see you again. I might just let you expire and wake up at your precious bonfire again. I wonder . . . do you think your cock might return to your body? [giggle] We shall see.

(short pause)

Until then, why don't you sit and think about what's transpired here, hmmm? Maybe next time you're asked to surrender something that doesn't belong to you, you'll respond with honor and integrity. Otherwise, I'm afraid you're liable to have more than just your cock cut off next time. Think about that.

[sigh]

Farewell, my blood-drenched eunuch. It's been fun.


End file.
